Simulation tools have often been used to model the behavior of industrial processes. In many cases, these simulation tools can reduce the efforts needed to develop representative process models. Chemical process simulators are a particular type of simulation tool that model the behavior of chemical processes, such as those chemical processes in a chemical processing plant.